30 Days to Love
by Forbiddendawn
Summary: With only 30 Days until the end of term & start of the summer holidays will Nina be able to finally tell Fabian those three little words, or will the start of the holidays tear them apart? Slight song-fic. Rated T because I'm paranoid, seriously. Fabina!
1. Prologue

Hey what's up fellow people of the world. I am a huge fan of House of Anubis **(FABINA all the way!)** and have decided to start writing fan fiction for you! Yay. I really hope all of you enjoy this and review because it would make me happier than Jerome was when he won the Frobisher Shield again...and that's what I call happy. Now on with the disclaimer! Hehe :)**  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis, I wish I did...but I don't. Sadly. Please continue.  
**

* * *

**30 Days to Love**

* * *

_Prologue_

* * *

I love him.

Three simple words but I can't say them. Well of course I can say them, just not to _him._ He is so perfect in every single way it's just unbelievable. The way he talks, the glint in his eye when he works something out, the smile that seems to be almost constantly painted onto his face whenever we're together, the happiness that shines through and so much more.

I love him.

He doesn't know it, yet. I plan on telling him, soon, just not…yet. I seem to use that word a lot. Yet. Even Amber is beginning to notice it slip out during nearly every single conversation. It's hard not to, I mean I _really _want to tell him but my words end up coming out all jumbled up and it makes the moment really awkward instead. Why? Why can't I tell him?

I love him.

More than words can describe, and now I have only 30 days until the end of term and the start of the holidays. If I don't confess my love before then it will be too late. I will be forced to go back to America and Senkhara says everything between us will be lost. All because of what I am. Cursed. The only problem is _he _has to say it _back_ and we both have to mean it. Mean it and believe it. Being cursed sucks more than you'd think it would.

I really love him.

I love him.

I love Fabian.

* * *

**Awww now wasn't that cute? I love Fabian too, but don't tell Nina that or she might hate me like she hates that EVIL Joy Mercer.  
**

**Nina: Why would I hate you?**

**Me: Oh no reason. *silent evil laugh***

**Nina: O...k.**

**Please review by clicking that BIG BLUE BUTTON BELOW! (Alliteration! BBBB) VV**

**Thanks,  
**

**Bye! ;)  
**


	2. Day 1

Hello again...wow I've even surprised myself at how fast I can update even though I'm in the middle of my final exams. Oh well anything for all of you guys ;)**  
**

**Thank you to yousmellsofruity for reviewing it means a lot to me so here is a special shout out just for you!  
**

Ok this chapter is longer than the last one so YAY! I don't know if I've jumped into it too fast but the story will pan out within the next few chapters, just imagine they have already been at Anubis House for 1 year and it is in the second season but just with my own version of events instead (i.e. Nothing that happens in this story will be at all tied with the plot of the HOA episodes). Thank you, let's read on shall we. Oh...oops...Disclaimer.**  
**

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: I do not own House of Anu-  
**

**Amber: WAIT! I have not finished doing my hair...oneeeee seeec...done...now continue.  
**

**Me: O...k anyway as I was sayin-  
**

**Jerome: Have you seen Mara anywhere?  
**

**Me: NO! Now if I can continue...  
**

**Edward Cullen: Bella? I love you more than my life because I am a sad lost vampy pire who has no friends...  
**

**Me: PLEASE CAN YOU ALL GO AWAY! Urrggg HOA does NOT belong to me.  
**

***I walk off shaking my head leaving many confused people in my wake*  
**

* * *

**30 Days to Love**

* * *

_Day 1_

_- I woke up in the morning, felt so far away-_

* * *

Beep. Beep. Beep.

I rolled over and tried to hit my flashing alarm clock only to remember I didn't actually _own _an alarm clock.

"_Amber!" _I groaned after hearing her giggle softly from beside my bed.

"Sorry Nina but every girl knows you have to have at _least _an hour **every **day to get ready," she stated patronizingly.

I laughed tiredly. She may be blonde _and _she may seem blonde but at times she can be extremely smart. Now is just not one of those times I guess.

"Ok, Ok, I'm getting up," I moaned while pulling myself out of bed. Only to see Amber holding a brush in one hand and some make-up in the other.

"Makeover time!" she squealed while giving me 'the face'. Her most angelic look that can melt anyone and everyone.

"Why," I groaned. I guess I'm in a rather groany, moany mood.

"So you can complete 'the _mission_'," she whispered adding quotation mark finger motions around the words 'the' and 'mission'.

I just sighed. Ever since Senkhara had come and revealed my latest curse for disobeying her again my head has been spinning rapidly. I replayed the moment back in my head again.

**Flashback**

"_NO I'm fed up of doing everything you ask," I screamed furiously._

"_Chosen one, you have no choice, do not underestimate my powers again," Senkhara sneered venomously._

"_I will, so there." I yelled back sounding like a frustrated child._

"_So be it child, your curse, to slowly lose the one you love so dear," she smirked, thinking she had won._

"_What?" I choked, falling backwards slightly, "Please don't hurt Fabian I'm begging you, please!" _

"_Hurt him? Oh that would be too easy. Watch the time piece child for once thirty days are through if you have yet to say the three words so dear then he will slip away from none but you. Remember though he must say the three words back and both of you should mean them dearly for if not child then those words will forever mean nothing more for the both of you merely." Senkhara chanted while motioning to my arm. _

_My mark glowed bright red while a searing pain rocketed through my body leaving me defenseless and almost on the floor in consuming pain. _

_With that she vanished leaving me with nothing more than shock and confusion as the meaning of what she had just told me hit my brain and clouded it with smoke._

_I wandered back to Anubis House with the news of what had just happened running circles in my mind. I then proceeded to tell ONLY Amber about what had just occurred while she listened in shock, the same shock I had just been feeling mere moments before._

_We both knew what it meant. If I didn't tell Fabian I loved him and then him say it back, not to mention we both needed to mean it, before the summer holidays start then we won't love each other again. Ever._

**End of Flashback**

"Nina? Earth to Nina…or is it Nina to Earth? I can't really remember, oh well, NINA!" a voice snapped me out of my daydream.

"Oh…what…sorry?" I stuttered sounding just like Fabian.

Fabian.

"Oh, hey Nina glad you finally decided to join me again." Amber replied sarcastically while smiling at me to make sure I knew she didn't mean it in a mean way.

"Sorry I just zoned out there for a moment," I sighed, "but I'm back again now and I'm ready for that makeover…I guess." I tried to sound enthusiastic but even gullible, naïve little Amber didn't buy it. Instead she just shook her head and made her way over to where I was sitting.

20 minutes and an empty bottle of moisturizer later, I was ready. My honey brown hair was shimmering while flowing down my back in a cascade of shining waves. My green eyes were sparkling with happiness and my cheeks were a shade of rosy pink that wasn't to dark but instead helped my cheekbones become more visible.

In short Amber was a miracle worker.

"Wow," is all I can say.

"Nice right," Amber commented stepping back slightly to admire her work. "You look absolutely amazing Neens!" She cried enveloping me in a huge hug.

"Th-anks Am-ber," I choked while trying to push her away.

"Oh sorry Nina!" She smiled while taking a step back but keeping her hands on my shoulders, "Now let's go find your Prince Charming, _Sir _Fabian!"

She ran out of our room faster than I would have thought possible for dainty little Amber but then again she did used to be an established ping-pong player. I just followed giggling at my Best Anubis Friend's silly ways.

Stepping out into the hallway I proceeded to open the glass door and peer through into Victor's office. Nothing. I guess he must be downstairs then, or snooping around some more. Tiptoeing down the stairs I noticed that Amber was no-where to be seen. Jerome was practically chasing Alfie around the tiled floor and Mara was shaking her head at the two boys' antics but other than that the foyer downstairs was empty.

It was only once I got completely downstairs that I felt someone grab me round the mouth, scared I tried to scream but found that no sound was coming out. Then I heard someone chuckle behind me and a girl squeal in delight. I rolled my eyes as I found the mysterious person spin me round to face him. It was Fabian, with a very happy Amber doing a rather strange happy dance behind him.

"Good morning, I hope I didn't scare you too much," he laughed, flashing that heart stopping smile I loved that always managed to make my knees go weak.

"No you only made me almost collapse in fear, you doofus," I retorted playfully punching him on the arm.

"Ow, that hurt," he protested jokingly, holding his arm as if in pain.

"Eeeee! Fabina moment!" we heard Amber squeal again while clapping her hands manically.

Fabian and I just rolled our eyes as we started to walk through to the dining room for breakfast. I gasped in shock at the lavish breakfast Trudy had prepared. Luckily Vera seemed to be off doing errands or something this week so we had a very cheerful Trudy take her place. Finally, no more Vera and Victor (Victera) moments! The table is set with piles of crisp, warm buttered toast, rations of bacon, sausages and fresh eggs. Croissants and pain au chocolates also adorn the table along with nine glasses of orange juice set at nine places with nine plates and nine sets of cutlery.

"Wow," I say in shock, my mouth open at the sheer sight of what lays before me. This is way better than any breakfast I have ever been met with before.

I hear Fabian mimic me beside me but not in a mockingly way, his voice holds the same level of shock mine did. All I do is grab his hand and pull him to the table next to me, much to the delight of Amber who skips along happily behind us.

"Fabina _and _a lovely breakfast," she sang joyfully, "life can't get much better than this!"

Fabian, Amber and I begin to tuck in as a riot of our fellow housemates flood in through the doors.

"Whoa! Someone's been busy, eh Trudy?" Patricia exclaims loudly to a very content Trudy.

"Well I'm glad you all like it," Trudy replies beaming.

"Like it? No I don't _like _it," Jerome says watching poor Trudy's face drop in sadness, "no, I _love _it! I'm literally in heaven!" Trudy soon breaks into a massive smile so big I'm surprised her face hasn't split in half yet.

After we have all finished and we have also all witnessed Alfie eat a staggering twelve pieces of toast we all start to get ready for a long, painful day at school.

"Urggg double math's and triple chemistry! Can my day get any worse?" Eddie groans in exasperation while Mara looks on disapprovingly.

"I love math's…and chemistry for that matter so be quiet and try to enjoy it," Mara replies while watching Eddies face scrunch up with a look of disgust.

"Enjoy it?" he asks, stunned, only to realize Mara was joking. "Hey that wasn't nice you know, I almost had a heart attack!" Eddie clutches his chest and pretends to fall to the ground in pain.

"Oi!" we hear Patricia yell coming up behind him, "No killing my boyfriend!" She helps him get up and off of the stone cold ground only to push him back down again. "Oops," she smirks before running away giggling from a charging Eddie who was now chasing her out of the house with a handful of toast that he had just stolen from Alfie.

"Hey!" Alfie cries running after them both, "Give me back my toast!"

Fabian, Amber and I look on in amusement.

"You'd think we were living with a bunch of two years olds," he remarks to Amber smiling. I decided to hit him again.

"Ow, what was that for?" he asks, confused.

"For calling me a two year old," I replied smiling before starting to run away from him as a saw a rare mischievous look flash across his face.

"Ok then little wittle Nina, big old scary Fabian is going to get you for that one!" he cried starting to chase after me as I ran away giggling.

He soon caught up with me and I found myself thrown on the floor on top of a laughing Fabian. He wrapped his arms around me and started tickling me. An onslaught of giggles overcame me as I tried to break free from his strong hold.

"Fabian…pl-ease…stop!" I screamed between fits of giggles.

"Not…until you…say…sorry!" he replied laughing as well.

"Fine, I'm sorry," I said in mock defeat. Fabian, seemingly content, let go of me. "That you're such a girl!" I finished before running away again as I saw Fabian's face change to a look of fake horror.

"Nina Martin, you are seriously going to pay for that one," he laughed, chasing me like a big brother would when trying to catch his little sister.

This continued for quite a while until soon we were out of breath. I plopped myself down onto the grass and lay back in defeat.

"Fine, you win." I smiled, yawning.

"Good." He replied joining me on the grass. "I guess we have kind of missed our first two lessons," he said quietly after a while of sitting in silence.

"Yeah," I replied thoughtfully.

"I'm glad though, that was fun." He said laughing at the memory of me screaming and trying to wriggle free of his strong grasp.

We stayed there for a while, not talking, not moving, but just enjoying each other's company.

"I think Trudy's breakfast made us all a bit hyper," I sighed after a while.

"Yeah, I think it did." He replied brightly.

After a few more minutes we both decided we should join the others in school and so picked ourselves up off the grassy floor and gathered our stuff.

I couldn't help but smile and secretly say in my head, "One point to Fabina."

I guess Amber must be rubbing off on me.

Later this evening I was sitting in my room trying to finish off some chemistry homework when I heard a soft knock at the door.

"Come in," I called, looking over I saw the door creak open and Fabian's smiling face loom into view.

"Hey," he whispered, coming over and sitting on my bed. I noticed he was wearing his pajamas. He was wearing a blue shirt with a pair of glasses on it and some blue shorts.

I couldn't help but giggle slightly.

"What are you laughing abou-," he stopped suddenly as he looked down at his shirt, "oh…um...well…I...err?" He mumbled, his cheeks flushing a bright red as he looked down in embarrassment.

"No, don't worry; I think it's kind of…cute?" I admitted sheepishly as my face turned the same shade of red as Fabian's.

We both laughed awkwardly until we heard the door open and a tired Amber sauntered into the room. After she literally threw herself onto her bed and started snoring slightly (it was a cute, Amber-ish snore) Fabian got up and turned to leave.

"It's getting late," he stated simply before adding, "I'll see you tomorrow, Nina."

I just nodded while yawning slightly.

"G'night," I mumbled while slipping down into my toasty warm duvet.

"Night," he replied closing the door quietly. Mere seconds passed before I heard it open again and after a rather loud bump and a muffled "OW" a familiar voice whispered into the darkness,

"Nina?"

"Yeah," I replied while smiling at Fabian's poor attempt at being quiet.

"I'm really glad you're my best friend."

* * *

**WOOOO! Awww I actually _do _love Fabian...he's so sweet...except when he yelled at Senkhara that was just plain awesome standing up for Nina like that! :D WOOO TEAM FABIAN!**

Edward Cullen: What about Team Edward?

Me: No.

Jacob Black: What about Team Jacob?

Me: Definately not.

*Both exit sulking***  
**

Nina: What about Team Fabina?

Me: YES! Now that is a team I can really support.

Fabian: What's a team you can support?

Me and Nina: Oh nothing.

**Hope you liked my little convo's. Anyway please review, and if you do, I will moo, because that's what I do :D **

**Nina: Sorry she's in a rather random mood...  
**

**See ya later!  
**


End file.
